yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Are you ready?
"Are you ready?" (Ａｒｅ ｙｏｕ ｒｅａｄｙ？, Ā Yū Redi?) es el quinto tema musical de cierre japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, interpretado por el grupo BiS. Se estrenó el día 3 de abril de 2019 en el episodio 96. Cambios *Del episodio 104 en adelante, Ai y Roboppy son mostrados en sus formas humanas. Vídeos Versión 1= thumb|center|600 px |-|Versión 2= thumb|center|600 px |-|Vídeo musical= thumb|center|600 px Letra (versión TV) Kanji= 何度も 繰り返し言われてたな 夢の話だけを 言い聞かせられ 僕の命は 大切なんですか? 償う 償う 次なる センチメンタル 機械と違う こぼれた涙がひとつ 痺れる答えがひとつ 今響かぬ声を届かぬ人に僕ら歌ってる もういいかい? おおお もういいかい? もういいかい? |-| Rōmaji= Nando mo kurikaeshi iwa re teta na Yumenohanashi dake o iikikase rare Boku no inochi wa taisetsuna ndesu ka? Tsugunau tsugunau Tsuginaru senchimentaru Kikai to chigau Koboreta namida ga hitotsu Shibireru kotae ga hitotsu Ima hibikanu koe o todokanu hito ni bokura utatteru Mō ī kai? Ōo Ōo Ōo Mō ī kai? Mō ī kai? |-| Español (traducción)= Me contaron repetidamente Solo cuentos de mis sueños ¿Es mi vida valiosa? Compensar, compensar El próximo sentimental ¡No soy una máquina! Derramo una sola lágrima Una sola respuesta que me conmueve. Cantamos impotentes para alguien a quien no podemos alcanzar. ¿Estás listo? Oh Oh Oh ¿Estás listo? ¿Estás listo? Letra (versión completa) Kanji= パパ あたしたち悪い子なんですか? 居心地悪い場所で 疲れているだけで 何も見えなくなってる ねぇパパ 殺していいですかい? 全然ナイフじゃなくて 全くわからなくて だけど殺したいの もういいかい? まだだよって 言わないで 何度も 繰り返し言われてたな 夢の話だけを 言い聞かせられ 僕の命は 大切なんですか? 償う 償う 次なる センチメンタル 機械と違う 飛ばして 壊そう 笑わせる バカ とうせんぼ ナマステ 壊そう はにかんだ とうせんぼ ナマステ 壊そう 笑わせる バカ とうせんぼ ナマステ 壊そう はにかんだ とうせんぼ ナマステ バカ そうナマステ おっしゃファイヤー今に消すぞ わなかける 全部 未だ見えぬ尻尾 いけ How do you fight?? 遊びでいける戦法?? いけ How about you dear? 続け! ババひかすぞ 今ラジオに もみもみもみ 今ラジオに もみもみもみも 行ける ラジオにfire To fire And もみもみも To fire Fire Fire 近い未来 お決まりで ラジオに雷が 落ちるの? 今ラジオに もみもみもみ 今ラジオに もみもみもみも つらい まんねりなんか気にしてないの 単純なんだ そう コミュニケーション 話し相手をさがして 私ちっぽけ 同情いらない おおお たいしたもんじゃない 私は ね 平穏を 願うの ね 残念しょ ありのままの姿で 何もなかったかのように過ごす WA! くそ! KA!! 泣けるぞ! WA! 泣けるぞ! we-i!! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! 泣けるぞ わーい! そう 私は泣けるぞ 私は全然泣くぞ 泣こう泣けるだろう 一気に連鎖 泣くだろう 感謝より壊すぞ わけ、わからんだろう かすかに見えた蜃気楼 もっともっと泣こう And now you do what they told ya Oh what they told ya Sha!! ROCK'N'ROLL TOLD YA ROCK'N'ROLL ROCKIN' TOLD YA ROCK is SUiCiDE 鳴り止まない頭の声だけ 取り除けるか はいそう無理だ ぶつけてウェイ 虚しいね やるだけ無駄だほらノーウェイ YES えーお えろえろえろえろえろ WE WILL ROCK YOU Rock you Alright パパ あたしたち悪い子なんですか? 居心地悪い場所で 疲れているだけで 何も見えなくなってる ねぇパパ 殺していいですかい? 全然ナイフじゃなくて 全くわからなくて だけど殺したいの もういいかい? まだだよって 言わないで 何度も 繰り返し言われてたな 夢の話だけを 言い聞かせられ 僕の命は 大切なんですか? 償う 償う 次なる センチメンタル 機械と違う こぼれた涙がひとつ 痺れる答えがひとつ 今響かぬ声を届かぬ人に僕ら歌ってるんだよ こぼれぬ涙も一つ 痺れる言葉は未だ この叶わぬ夢を叶えるために 僕ら殺してる もういいかい? おおお もういいかい? もういいかい? 死にたい 悔しい 泣きたい 虚しい 燃えたい 死にたい 食べたい 燃えたい 響け 届け 食べたい 生きたい もういいかい? まだかい? Personajes * Yusaku Fujiki/Armador de Jugadas * Takeru Homura/Almardiente * Aoi Zaizen/Doncella Azul * Ai * Tierra * Windy * Aqua * Rayo * Llama * Roboppy * Shoichi Kusanagi * Jin Kusanagi * Go Onizuka * Kenmochi * Yoroizaka * Mánager de Go Onizuka * Dueña del orfanato de Ciudad Den * Kengo Dojun/Pastor Sangriento * Emma Bessho/Chica Fantasma * Madre de Kengo Dojun * Akira Zaizen * Risa Hayami * Ryoken Kogami/Revólver * Espectro Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS